ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All Nighters Night
All Nighters Nightis the 57th Tomas 10 episode. Summary Tomas and Santi stay alone at a hotel, while they're being hunted down by Piecemeal. Plot All Nighters Night It was a warm Friday night. I was currently Spykeback. We had just defeated Johnny 13, by Spykeback popping the tires on his motorcycle and Fer and Santi burning Shadow with two flashlights each. Fer looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:00 pm. "Ok, Tomas, Santi I have to go to meet my boss right now. You two go back to the hotel and stay there ok." he said. "Ok." we both replied. "Good. I'll be back late tonight. Try not to get into any trouble." he said. Later that night, Santi and I arrived at the hotel. It was a new hotel that Fer's boss was going to open. He hadn't opened it yet, so there was no staff. It was just me and Santi. We could do whatever we wanted. For the next hour, we spent the time doing what we normally wouldn't do. While we were running in the hallways playing game hide and seek, Santi hid in a room and was waiting for me to find him. After a while, he headed towards the bathroom. But when he walked by the window, something caught his eye. He looked out the window and saw something. He saw a man just outside the hotel gate. He was just standing there, staring right at him, not moving a mussel. Santi turned away from the window and tried to get the man out of his mind. But he couldn't get it out. The man was staring right at him and not moving from that spot. Questions filled Santi's mind. Curiosity was running around in his head. But, he forced himself to ignore it. Later that night, at around 9:30 pm, we had just gotten back from the pool. We both went back upstairs to shower. Santi went first and I relaxed on the bed watching tv. When Santi was done it was my turn. While I was gathering my stuff, Santi took a look out the window. He once again saw the man. He was just like he was before, motionless. Just staring up at Santi through the window. The only difference was, this time, he was inside the gate. Santi quickly called me over to take a look at the man. "Don't worry Santi. Nothing's gonna happen." I said to him, then went in to take my shower. Santi remained watching the man for a little, but then decide to ignore it and put him out of his mind. When I came out of my shower, I saw that Santi had barricaded the door. "Hey Tomas." he said. "How was your shower?" he asked trying to hide something. "Santi, what did you do?" I asked. "I barricaded the door so that creepy guy can't get in." he replied. "I told you not to worry about it." I said to him heading towards the door. "But..." Santi started. "Trust me, there is no way he is getting in here." I said. Suddenly, a large fist broke through the door and stopped centimeters from my face. "'There's no way?" Santi said. "Oh come on, how was I suppose to see that coming." I replied. Then the man broke through the door and we got a good look at his appearance. He was a big, strong man, with a green suit and green tie. He had a messy haircut. The strangest thing about him was that, he also had a large metal mouth, with teeth that could bite through steel. The man roared and charged at us. We dodged and ran out the smashed door. Before I left, I took a quick photo of him with my phone. The man quickly ran right back at us. He chased us through the hallways, right on our tail. He tried biting us with his steel jaws, but he couldn't reach. I had almost forgotten about my watch. I quickly activated it and transformed into Putty. This caught the man off guard. I managed to maneuver my body around, stood on my hands, and used my body to trip the metal mouth man. Next, I picked him up with my foot, swung him around, and slammed him against the door. "Let's go. Now." I said to Santi. We quickly ran to the elevator and Santi pressed the button. "We should be safe when we get inside the elevator." Santi said. Unfortunately, the metal mouth man was up. He came around the corner and spotted us. "We don't have time to wait!" I said, then forced the elevator door open. Next, I grabbed hold of Santi, and put him on my back. "Hang on!" I said to him, then jumped down the elevator shaft and grabbed hold of the wires. Just then, the metal mouth man arrived at the top of the elevator. He leaned over to the middle of the elevator shaft, and bit through the wires, causing them to snap and send us plummeting down. Luckily, I managed to grab hold of an air vent. Before I could pull us up, Santi fell off my back. He was about to fall down the shaft, but luckily I used my long foot to grab him by the leg. Next, I managed to pull myself up and was bringing Santi in. However, the metal mouth man was climbing down on the side ladder. Luckily, the ladder was on the other side. But that didn't stop him, he saw me pulling Santi in and leaped. Santi screamed and I knew I would have to pull him in. I barely managed to get him in before the metal mouth man got him. But, the metal mouth man also managed to grab hold of the vent. He pulled himself up and tried biting Santi. I dragged him back and the man's mouth bit into the side of the vent. He roared as I quickly crawled through the vent. He tried coming after us, but was too big to fit. Later, we climbed out of the vent and ended up in the arcade floor (an entire floor that was an arcade). As soon as I pulled Santi out, I turned back to normal. "We should be safe now." I said. Just then the metal mouth man broke through the elevator door. "Or not. Come on, well loose him in the laser tag room." I said to him. Then we ran into the room, with the metal mouth man an average distance behind. We quickly hid ourselves, and made sure to stay together. As the metal mouth man searched for us, we kept moving and hiding. We had to be very careful not to get his attention, or accidentally bump into him. At one point, we had a very close call, where we walked past a short wall, only up to our waist, when the metal mouth man was close on the other side of the wall. We quickly dove down and covered each others mouth. The metal mouth man looked around for a minute. He was going to keep going, but he hesitated and stayed behind. Finally, he left and we let out a sigh of relief. "We need to get away from him." Santi whispered. "I've got an idea. But it may be risky." I said to him. Meanwhile, the metal mouth man kept searching. Now, he was even pushing through and braking down walls. I found him in the open and told Santi to wait for me at the exit. Next, I walked out into the open and called out to the man. "Hey Metal Mouth!" I called to get his attention. "What's the matter? Can't catch a couple of little kids?" I teased. Then, the man walked behind a wall. "Where is he going?" I wondered. Then, he jumped out from the wall next to me and tried biting me. He missed, inches away from me. I quickly turned around and ran away. The man chased after me roaring. I found the laser guns you play with and blasted two into his eyes, causing him to flinch. Next, I spun him around, and shoved him into a wall. His head popped up on the other side. That was my chance to run. I met Santi by the exit, and we heard the man's roar. "That won't hold him for long." I said. "We have to go." "Hang on." Santi said. "We can't hang on, he'll find us!" I replied. "Exactly. Haven't you noticed that he know exactly where to find us?" he said. "He knew exactly what floor and what room we were on, none of the other doors were broken. He knew that we ended up in the arcade room." he explained. "How did he know all that? He asked. We thought for a moment, then I noticed a camera swerving around. The cameras! "The cameras! That's how he keeps finding us! Remember, every floor, every hallway, every passage is watched by a camera." I explained. Then, we heard the man roar and quickly ran out. In the hallways we kept thinking. "So now what? Do we destroy or disarm every camera?" he asked. "No. We kill the power. That will stop the cameras and the lights. It'll be harder for him to find us." I said. We managed to find the energy right outside the hotel. I had transformed into Magnetude when we found it, and I used my magnetic powers to make the engine go haywire and malfunction. The result was the power shutting down. "Ok, now that that's done, it won't be so easy to find us now." I said. "Now what?" I asked. "I'll try calling for help." Santi said. He took out his cellphone and tried calling someone. But the phone had an "error" and it didn't work. "What's going on?" I asked. "Magnetude's magnetic polarities must be interfering with my cellphone signal." Santi replied. "Great. So now what? We can't call for help on the cellphone and we can't call for help with the hotel phones because the power is out." I said. We thought for a moment. "The main lobby computer!" Santi said. "What about it?" I asked. "Well it's got its own power source in case the power is out. We can use it send a distress signal." He explained. "Ok, lets go." I said and we headed back in. Meanwhile, the metal mouth man had been watching us from the a balcony on the third floor. Now he knew where to find us and what we were going to do. It took us a minute to restart the main computer. The only thing was, it was not well connected to the Internet WiFi antenna (thanks to the metal mouth man chomping it). We didn't know what to do next. This computer was our best chance of getting help. "I know." I said. "The pool area has its own separate WiFi for the guest to use their laptops by the pool. So all we had to do it get the computer there." I explained. "Good plan, but there's one problem. It's not a laptop, it's a computer that needs to be hooked up to a cable." Santi stated. "Not when I'm done with it." I said hinting at my watch. "Just help me carry it over." I said. Then we picked it up and quickly ran to the pool area. The pool was indoors. It had a square perimeter for lawn chairs and tables. The pool itself was rectangular with a small square room for the lifeguard. The room contained the water heater, light control, thermostat, etc. When we got in, I transformed into Grey Matter. "Ok, here set the computer down here." I instructed. "Now I'll us the power from water heater, the lights, and my cellphone signal to connect the computer and, and attach this walkie talkie and...ta da." I said. I saw how nervous Santi was. He kept looking around watching out for the metal mouth man. "Hey don't worry Santi. We're cousins, remember. We'll get through this." I said to try and comfort him. He put a smile on his face and said "Thanks Tomas. I know we will." Next, I went over to the computer and was waiting for it to finish loading. Meanwhile, I went over to my cellphone and pulled up the picture I took earlier. "Wow, that is one ugly freak." I commented. "I wonder what he wants." I said. Then I pressed some buttons. "I'll run him through the criminal database. We'll see who this guy works for. The Junkman, Dr. Dare, The Gorilla Boss, if he has any criminal record, we'll know." I stated. Then, I transformed back to normal. Just then, the computer finished downloading. "Ok, it looks like we're in." I said. "Time to call..." I started but stopped when I noticed Santi trembling. I looked to see why, and saw the metal mouth man! He found us again! He jumped into the pool and swam towers us. Seconds later, he broke through the floor and roared. Water started flooding in, in large amounts. I quickly grabbed the walkie talkie and tried to call for help. "Help! Help! Anybody! This is Tomas Ma..." I started, but water splashed on the computer and short circuited it. It was useless. "No!" I shouted. Then looked at my watch. It was still in recharge mode. "That was our best chance of getting help!" I said to Santi. The metal mouth man roared again in rage. He kept braking through, it wouldn't be long before he reached us. We had to think fast. We were almost out of time. Luckily, I noticed a surfboard. I picked it up and tugged Santi's shirt. We got out through the roof, while the metal mouth man was still trying to get in. We both got on the board and paddled to the end. We climbed out of the water and headed towers the exit. However, the exit was blocked. He was one step ahead of us. We took a glance back and saw him climbing up the side of the pool. Then I noticed a lever. The airlock aligned along the side walls of the pool! (the airlock was connected to the water tank outside the pool. It had enough water to fill the entire floor with water. I, almost instinctually, went for it. I tried to pull it, but something stopped me. Santi? Why would he stop me? "You know the amount of water in here, don't you?" he said. "I know what will happen, but would you rather take your chances with The Jawbreaker?" I replied. The metal mouth man was out and now heading towards us. Santi agreed and we both pulled the lever. The first airlock opened and blasted large gallons of water. Then the second, third, all the way down. The metal mouth man was close now. He was a few feet away when, the final airlock opened and sent him flying to the wall on the other side of the room. Soon after, the room began flooding. The water was up to our ankles and getting higher. I looked at my watch and was glad to see it recharged. "Hey Santi," I said to him. "It's time." Then I slammed down on the dial and transformed into Danger Duck. "I would be relieved, but we are getting closer to drowning. So beat him and get us out." he said. I nodded. "Ok Mechanical Muncher. We're in water. My element. So, if you wanna fight, you got one." I said challenging him. The man roared and charged at me. I knew what I had to do. I stuck my fists in water and activated my Aqua Dense. All the water in the room glowed yellow. "I'm in control now." I said then blasted a large blast of water at him and forced him to the wall. Next, I lifted him up, slammed him to the roof, then pulled him to the bottom of the pool. The water had now half filled the room. I saw Santi floating in the water and swam to him. I grabbed hold of him then began swimming to an air vent on the ceiling. Below us, the metal mouth man was swimming back up at us. I noticed this and blasted my Aqua Dense as a boost. But the man chased after. Next, I summoned the water to lift Santi and I up into the air and to the vent. The man jumped after us, but luckily, couldn't reach. He landed on the top of the lifeguard center. Before we left, I created an egg then threw it down at him. The egg exploded. Santi and I were glad about this. "Sorry, but we can't rest yet." I said. "I'm gonna quack us out of here." I said then quacked us out. Later, Santi and I were in the lower parking lot. I was using XLR8 to look for a way out. So far, we tried the main entrance, the back entrance, the parking lot entrance, and the perimeter gates. They were all locked. We realized the metal mouth man found a way to get the electricity back on. We found that the exits were electrified. This made us wonder. "He has all the exits electrically sealed. He reversed the security system." Santi said. "That's it. Instead of keeping people out, he's keeping us in! I think this freak wants us!" I said. "Uh, it's all my fault. But don't worry. I promised it would be alright. I'm gonna fix this. The power is back on. That means the phones are too." I said. "I don't know..." Santi started. "No, wait, listen. I'm gonna distract him. I be right out in the open. He should take the bait. Santi you sneak into lobby and call someone. Fer, the police, FBI, whoever you can get. Give me a minute to get his attention, then go." I said to him. Santi nodded his head and understood. Later, I was walking along the outdoor pool. I saw a few cameras on me, and pretended not to notice them. "It's all clear Santi! I think we lost him at the pool. I'm just gonna make sure the pool is heated," (it was the best I could think of) "then we'll head back to our room. Ok?" I said loudly so he would hear me. But nothing happened. The man wouldn't show up. "Something's not right here. Why didn't the big mouth guy take the bait?" I wondered. Then I heard my phone beep. I opened it to find that my phone found a match. "Christian Malpiece. Calls himself Piecemeal. Criminally insane. Surgically altered jaws." I read. "Why would he..." I started asking myself. Then I figured it out "Oh no. This guy eats radioactive humans! (Santi gained radiation in Nuclear Disaster) This guy doesn't want me, he wants...Santi!" Santi was running. He made it to the lobby and started dialing the phone. All of a sudden, he was knocked out. It was none other than Piecemeal. "Time to eat." he said licking his lips. Later, Santi woke up tied and sitting on a table. He was in the hotel's kitchen. Piecemeal was close by, chopping some carrots and making a salad. Santi tried to get free and started struggling. "Stop struggling." Piecemeal said. "You're making the meat rough." But Santi kept trying to get free. "Last warning." he said then grabbed Santi's head and was about to bite down on it. Suddenly, I burst through the door as Stinkfly and rammed Piecemeal into the wall. "Don't worry Santi, I got you." I said. Then I sliced the rope with my tail. I grabbed onto Santi, then blasted goop at Piecemeal, glueing him to the wall. Next, I flew out of there, carrying Santi. The goop didn't hold Piecemeal too long. He used his steel teeth to get him out of there. As soon as he was out he began chasing us again. It was a good thing that I could fly, because if I couldn't he might have been able to catch us. I flew all around the hallways, with Piecemeal chasing after us. At one point, I sprayed goop on a door so he couldn't follow us. But he broke through. After that, I took advantage of him covered in goop and lifted him up. Next, I dropped him inside a truck, passing by, and sprayed him with goop. After that, I went back to the hotel and turned back to normal. "Is he gone?" Santi asked. "He's gone." I said. Later that night, when Fer arrived, we showed him the security footage of Piecemeal. "Well guys, I think you both did a good job protecting each other." he said. "I'm just glad we never have to that piece freak again." Santi said. Meanwhile, Piecemeal broke free from the goop and jumped off the truck. He went back to the hotel and bite apart a security camera. The End? Characters *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi (minor) Villians *Piecemeal Aliens used *Putty *Danger Duck *Stinkfly Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes